toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Toji no Miko: Netherworld Rebellion
, also abbreviated as '''DSWN', is an upcoming action RPG mobile game based on the Toji no Miko original concept. It is currently available for pre-registration, with official release estimated for mid-2018. However, the official release was pushed back to an indefinite date due to the extension of the beta testing for the game. There is an ongoing internal beta test for the game that takes place in set periods of time, with a third internal beta test scheduled for May 30 to June 6, 2019. The game has a new planned release date of Summer 2019. It is promoted as a "game adaptation of the story of the anime series", allowing players to rediscover the history of Japanese swords, explore the netherworld, slay the Great Aradama, and resolve the mystery that happened 20 years ago together with the Toji from the five Gokaden schools. Background Toji no Miko: Netherworld Rebellion is a 3D MMOARPG (massively multiplayer online action role-playing) mobile game that combines character development, player-versus-player content, and social game features. It aims to accurately recreate the featured characters from the series. The game uses real-time battle mechanics, allowing accurate recreations of scenes involving the Origami family and the Five Traditions. Gameplay Elements * Full 3D Environment - The game features fully 3D graphics, with players traveling through multiple zones that may have Aradama spawning in real time. As of preliminary footage, there are 12 large zones and 23 smaller zones available. Notable zones include Minoseki Academy and the Origami Estate (Tournament Venue and Guest Quarters). As of April 12 footage, the interior of the Minoseki Academy Gymnasium and the overpass where the events of Episode 01 took place are also playable maps. * Customizable player characters - Players can start the game using certain character presets, or make an original character from scratch. Characters can be customized based on hair style, affiliated school, and swordsmanship styles. There are currently three available schools (Minoseki, Heijou and Osafune) and three swordsmanship styles (Hokushin Itto-ryu, Yakumaru Jigen-ryu, and Nitou-ryu) in the game. Swordsmanship styles dictate the type of skills usable by the character in combat. As of April 12 footage, player characters no longer start under an affiliate Five Traditions school, and the customization was expanded into three body types, nine hairstyles, nine eye styles (including one with glasses), and three types of three casual clothing choices (upper, lower, shoes). * Costumes - Based on closed beta test information, the game may have costumes that change the look of a character in-game. * Combat - Characters are aligned under one of three swordsmanship styles: Nitou-ryu Break, Yakumaru Jigen-ryu Defend and Hokushin Ittou-ryu Slash. Each swordsmanship style has its set of three combat skills, and they all share the ability to activate Utsushi and Jin'i. Player characters have a Combat Power value, whose basis is unknown as of April 12 footage. * Fireworks Festival/Chance Encounter Gacha System - The game has a gacha system which is setup like the player "meeting (other characters) by chance", and gives the player companion characters called Partners (援护). Partners aid the player character in combat, and is aligned to Break, Defend or Slash (see above). Single rolls and 10x rolls are available. The acquisition of Partners use a fragment-type system, in which players obtain only 1/20th of a Partner. Exchanging 20 fragments of a desired Partner unlocks the Partner itself. Partners come in the rarities R (rare, ★), SR (super rare, ★★) and SSR (super super rare, ★★★), but maybe be upgraded three times. ** Defend-attribute Partners: Takirihime (SSR), Ellen Kohagura (SR), Maki Shidou (SR), Sana Maniwa (Great Disaster version) (SR), Satomi Ogawa ®, Ayumu Uchizato ®, Miya Tanabe ®, Hazuki Kiryuu ®, Takako Yonemura ® ** Slash-attribute Partners: Ichikishimahime (SSR), Kagari Hiiragi (SSR), Iroha Gojou (Great Disaster version) (SR), Yukina Takatsu (Great Disaster version) (SR), Akane Origami (SR), Sanae Iwakura ®, Akira ®, Yuuki ®, Riko ® ** Break-attribute Partners: Kanami Etou (SSR), Hiyori Juujou (SSR), Sayaka Itomi (SSR), Yukari Origami (Current version) (SSR), Yume Tsubakuro (SSR), Minato Fujiwara (SSR), Tagitsuhime (SSR), Yukari Origami (Great Disaster version) (SSR), Kaoru Mashiko (SR), Yomi Satsuki (SR), Suzuka Konohana (SR), Ema Hashima (Great Disaster version) (SR), Yuzuki Souraku (Great Disaster version) (SR) ** Special-attribute Partners: Nene (SR), Riot Police Commander ®, Riot Police ®, Squirrel Aradama ® * Mounts - Players may equip mounts to aid in movement at the cost of not being able to engage in combat. There is currently one mount released as of the latest closed beta test: the Scooter. Other Planned Features Dialogue preview 1.jpg|Full-3d dialogue sample, featuring Suzuka Konohana. Dialogue preview 3.jpg|Full-3d dialogue sample, featuring Sayaka Itomi. Dialogue preview 2.jpg|Full-3d dialogue sample, featuring Kanami Etou. * Appreciate various famous swords together! - Katana wielded by characters are all famous historical Japanese swords that would change form as they level up and they would look more magnificent as you level up with better spec, affecting the actual shape of weapon being used. After activating and equipping okatana, player character model can directly use the shape of the okatana that would change as you change the okatana. Players can freely choose between owned okatana each with different parameters and skills. * Recreate characters and scenes from the original series - Scenes in the anime are recreated and voice actors for the Chinese dub version of the anime are hired to voice the game. * Collect bonds (kizuna) and multidimensional development of characters - Player can unlock the "bond" parameter after acquiring the corresponding support character, each extra attributes need different supports, specific bonuses are attained once corresponding supports are acquired and will apply to supports and main characters that go onto fighting and the effect can stack. External Links * Application information in 9game (in Chinese) * Application information in Taptap (in Chinese) Category:Media